Anya in Wonderland
by TalamhBlathanna
Summary: Feelings slowly start to overwhelm Talamh's mind, to the point it affects her sleep and eating patterns, causing her to fall asleep during work, falling into a bizarre place.
1. She'd begin

((I'm sure, but at some point in time this story will get more...-clears throat- sexual... But for now, I guess this is just an intro to my OC. Kinda...lacking some details in this, but you know, whatever.

Anyway, I hope you like the writing. ^-^))

She stared at herself, She was no longer that happy little girl everyone had once expected her to be. She had been dragged down to the bottom. She'd not seen herself smile for a long while, when she tried it seemed so fake, -it shouldn't be there..- was her thought. -it has no right, I have no right to express that sort of happiness.-

Gravely, she got up, preparing herself for the day ahead. She slipped on her uniform and fixed her tie. She stared at herself again, shifting her eyes up, staring inside of them. She was searching desperately for something... something to prove that she wasn't the monster that she recognized herself to be. Who knew that three years could do so much damage to someone?

But just as the previous day, she brushed this thought away. She seemed to be doing this with more than just her subconscious lately. It seemed to be the only thing she could do, when she turned to the people she thought she could trust they just gave her weak advice. -Whatever...- she walked slowly through the crowds of people in her sleepy little town. -I'll get better... once I can sleep again, I know I will...- She continued on quietly making her way to the capital building. She had contemplated the idea that, as a country, she had to come face to face with certain things. Things such as murder, She had seen the things America did for his independence, She watched France steal his freedom from her older brother, and she always winced at the gruesome thoughts and images in her mind. No, she had to shake that feeling away. She often thought about fighting for her own independence. But she realized how much danger she'd put her people in, and how many bodies would have to buried, how many mothers would fall to their knees at the news of their son or daughter being torn away from the world before their time had come.

How depressing.

She stood straight as she presented herself in front of her boss, who chuckled at her demeanor. "You seem so depressed... why don't you fill out some paper work, that always makes me feel better."

The female sighed, nodding slowly as she took the papers that were handed to her, sitting at a small paper that was set by his desk, reading the papers carefully. Again she found herself wondering around in her own mind, her head drooping as she slowly drifted off.


	2. Opening Up

Talamh's body jolted at the touch of another hand, her heart skipped a beat, and she looked up nervously at the man who was smiling down at her. Alfred, her old friend. "Anya," he said softly, sitting by her side as she peeled the paper from her forehead. "what are you doing sleeping on the job, dude?" He chuckled.

She stared at him as he spoke, then turned away. "I'm sorry... am I disappointing you too?" She let her cheek lean into the palm of her hand.

"Nah." He picked at the paint that was peeling off of the little table they sat behind. "I was just wonderin'." His Texan drawl echoed in the empty room.

She quickly perked up, realizing they were alone. "Wha-?" She looked up to the clock as it ticked onward. "H..how long was I out? Where is everyone?" She slowly stood from her seat.

Alfred gave her a look, then a small smirk managed to curve along his lips, and he chuckled once again. "Well, maybe we should scoot outta here, Anya. We can look for everyone, how's that?"

Anya turned her head back to Alfred, and nodded slowly. She hadn't really gone anywhere in a while. She just expected that her friends were doing something sneaky. -Huh... how /stupid/ does he think I am?- She slid passed Alfred, who was still smirking.

Alfred followed her, closing the door behind them as they left the building. "Remember, don't lose the rabbit."

Anya raised a brow as she continued to walk. "Wh..what on earth are you talking about?" She turned her head towards the male, and was surprised to find that he disappeared. "A-.. Alfred?" The small girl looked around in a panic, and she shivered. "What the hell is going on with these people..."

Anya decided to, once again, brush this thought away from her busy mind. She started out towards her town again, the dim street lights flickering as she walked passed them. Surprised, -...No one is out tonight...- She stopped walking, and looked up with an uneasy feeling. -...Someone's.. smiling, at me?- She quickly turned, and blinked. She had almost caught the grin on Alfred's face again, but oddly enough, that was the only thing she saw other than his eyes. -Creep... I bet he's following me, trying to catch me off guard again.- She turned back to the north, and stopped herself from taking another step as her eyes widened.

A white rabbit was sitting in front of her, a bow around his neck.

She flinched as the Texas drawl hovered around in the back of her mind. -"Remember, don't lose the rabbit."- ;She looked at the fuzzy little thing. "...Hmm.." She slowly kneel down, reaching her arm out carefully to pat his head, but was surprised when he ripped the bracelet from her wrist, taking off with it. "H- hey! Get back here!" She made after the rabbit, but eventually lost sight of him.

she gasped for air as she came to a slow halt. "G...goddamned thing.." She pressed her side against the wall of a building, tired. She tried to keep her eyes open, but they refused to stay this way. "T..tired.. I'm so.." She felt her body hit the ground in one sweep of pain, then, nothing. She couldn't see anything.

She eventually woke up to the sound of whispers, loud whispers. "Hmn..?"

As she slowly sat up, she heard a familiar German voice. "Look at what you've done, you stupid cat! You've woken her up!"

"Heh!~ Just throw her in already!" Alfred. It was Alfred again.

She rubbed her eyes, and looked up towards the direction the voices came. "Alfr-?" She was lifted suddenly, squirming for the life of her. "Wh- what the hell are you doing?"

"This is so you can get better, Anya!~"

She felt herself being tossed, and found her heart rate increasing as she kept falling, not hitting the ground at all. She quickly opened her eyes, the only thing clearly visible to her was a speck of light that was far off above her falling body. the rest was pitch black, and she let out a terrible scream. She finally hit the ground with a nasty grunt, coughing violently. She had hit hard, and she trembled, slowly pushing herself up to look around. No surprise, it was still dark. -...what the hell is going on...-

Something caught her eye, and she quickly turned to it, something was gleaming, and she got up, walking towards it. A match. It had a message attached to it. She pulled the tag close, tilting her head at the words. "Light me."

She looked around for a something, but was unsuccessful in her attempt. She got back onto her knees, striking the match against the ground, and as she did, the room she was in lit up. She quickly stood, dropping the match, the flame died. Then darkness fell on her again. "Dammit..." She looked back down, and there was another match by her feet. She picked it up, reading the label once again. "Try again..."

She quickly leaned down, striking the match. The room was filled with light again. She quickly made her way towards a door, pulling on the handle a bit roughly. "Open!" She sighed. It was locked.

She looked around once again, and she spotted a table. she quickly made her way to it, and there was a key. "Open your heart." The message attached to it confused her, and she made her way to the door again, blinking. When she opened her eyes again, there was a new note on the door. "Are you ready to open your heart now?" She ignored that sign, and pushed the key into the keyhole, unlocking the door.

This action sent a shock through her body, and she fell back, cringing. "Ahh!" She hugged her stomach tightly, looking up at the door again. there was another sign. "Be prepared.. there will be no going back after this..." She winced as she slowly sat up, and turned the key, unlocking the door.

It slowly crept open, and she slowly stood, walking out of the room and into the wild garden. The door slammed, and disappeared behind her.

She gulped, forcing herself to walk forward into the tall flower stems and grass, without a clue of what was ahead of her.


	3. What Lies Ahead

Anya pushed the tall grass away, grunting at her legs became weak under neath her. "U..uhhg." She fell on her knees, and then onto her stomach, wincing. "I can't move... Someone help me..." She winced as her head started to throb, her vision fading.

She opened her eyes, looking around. She was in a small room, and as she sat up, she heard giggling. "H..huh?" She looked up at the Italian wearing a hat with a spinner at the top. She blinked, and tilted her head. "Feliciano...?"

Feliciano giggled more, hugging Anya tightly. "Anya!~ How are you?"

She stared at his hat, flicking the spinner."I'm better..." She looked around. "Where are we...?"

Feliciano tilted his head. "Why, were in- Geeh!"

He was interrupted by Romano, who was wearing a matching outfit. "Hey, don't you tell her a thing about this place! Just get her out of here!"

Anya slowly stood up, looking at the Italians. The thought was hovering around in her head, -when did they get so tall...?- She looked out of the window to her right, and it seemed like everything was taller than she was. -...are we in a garden?-

She moved towards it, but the steaming Romano quickly grabbed her hand, tugging her away. "Oi! Idiota, do you wanna make it out of here or what?" He lead her to the front door, tapping his foot impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Well of course I want to-"

He interrupted, pointing at the lock of the door. "Then unlock this, now! I don't have all day, sbrigati!"

She stared at the locked for a second, it was in the shape of a star, and she made a face at it. Feliciano watched her with his innocence, and tapped her shoulder. "What's the matter, Anya?"

She looked to him, her brows lowered a bit at his hope filled eyes. "I don't even know where this door leads..." She stopped, shifting her eye to the door again, hoping a sign would come up just as before. "...and I don't have a key."

Romano huffed. "You're a liar!" He pointed to her wrist. "There is a key right there, bastardo!"

Anya perked up when he spoke, and then looked down to her wrist. There was a key dangling off of a cuff. "Wha...?"

Romano pointed to the door. "You don't know what lies beyond you, si?"

Anya shook her head, staring at the lock. "...The last time I tried to open a door here I was shocked..."

"That's because you're an idiot! You didn't prepare yourself!"

She slowly walked towards the door, and Romano went on. "That door leads into your sogni, dreams." He walked behind her slowly.

Feliciano walked behind her as well with his happy little smile. "You don't know what lies beyond because it has not happened to you yet, Anya!"

She looked to them, tilting her head with curious eyes. "What...? I don't understand." She touched the door lightly. "What about the other door? Nothing happened to me when I walked through that door."

Romano spat. "Peh! Not true!"

Feliciano nodded. "That was the door leading into your heart, si?" He's wait for Anya's nod. "You said you were shocked, si?" She'd nod again. "That hurt you, That's happened to you before, si? You opened your heart to someone without being properly prepared and you were hurt, Just like the door, you tried to open it too soon!~"

Anya's brows lowered at his words, because it all made too much sense. She looked at the lock, trembling. "...so this...leads into my future? And my dreams?"

Feliciano nodded. "I'm so sorry, Anya. If it wasn't for the fact that we're all stuck in here until you open the door, I would not ask you to look into what is in store for you. I know how much you like surprises!"

Romano crossed his arms. "So just hurry and open that damn door! We need to get you to il gatto."

Anya stared at the door. -...The cat? What cat?- She grabbed the key from the cuff, and leaned down to the lock. "...Why do I need this cat...?"

Feliciano clasped his hands together. "He'll take you to the next door! He'll help you find your way out, you understand, si?" He tilted his head to the side.

Anya shook her head. "No... I don't."

Romano groaned, wanting to be free from the room. "We're all trying to get you out of here! We're trying to make you get better, idiota!"

"Get better?" She mumbled. "Where exactly is _here_?" She turned to them again.

"That's not important right now!" Romano urged her to the door. "Open the door and we'll tell you on the way!"

Anya took a deep breath before she stuck the key into that keyhole. "...my dreams..." she tossed open the door, and stood straight. There were giant flowers all around them, and tall thick grass. -...it's almost as if I've shrunk...- She'd cautiously step out of the room, looking around.

Romano and Feliciano jumped out after her, they were holding hands, as if not to lose sight of each other. "Now, walk idiota! Stop wasting time!"

Anya started to walk onward, looking around as she pushed the tall blades of grass out of the way. "So...where is this place? Who is this cat?"

Feliciano smiled at her questions. "This is Wonderland, Anya! You can do anything you want here as long as you don't upset the queen!"

Anya raised a brow. "The queen...?"

Romano nodded. "Si, the queen. She controls all of Wonderland. She's the one that will set you free."

Anya knocked over another blade of grass. "Really..? What door does she guard?"

Romano huffed. "As if we know! Our business is only with the door to your dreams, bastardo!"

"It was only a question..." She stopped staring at a child that stood before her. "...?"

Romano stared at her as they came to a stop. "This is your stupid brother, Anya." He pointed. "You remember Oublie, si?"

Anya nodded slowly. "But he left me three years ago...why is he still here?" She leaned down, tilting her head to Oublie, poking to see if he was real. There was no movement.

"Si, he left. But you still care for him and want him to grow up to be big and strong, no?" Romano pointed as Oublie started to grow. "Watch him, see he's growing."

Anya watched her baby brother grow into a man, and she watched him slowly fade away. "...what happened to him?"

"What do you think, idiota?" he sighed. "He fell, just as nonno Rome did."

He kept walking, and Anya stared at the spot she last saw her brows, sadly moving on away from it, she went to turn her head back, and Feliciano quickly stopped her. "Anya! Don't look back on your dreams! You'll get lost in them!" His brows lowered as he watched Anya jerk her head back. "We just need to keep moving! I promise your dreams are not all bad!"

She nodded slowly. "...I...I guess." Anya held onto Feliciano's arm tightly, walking by his side.

They eventually came across another figure, stopping in front of it again. "Ah, this is Isole. Your sister, Anya." Feliciano said happily. "She became very strong as you know, and she lived her life well, as far as we know she won't die for a long long time."

Anya lowered her brows a bit, and reached out for her sister as she started to walk away from her. "N- nee-chan?"

Feliciano lowered her arm. "It's sad, she leaves your life for a little while. But she comes back again later on." He started to walk again as Isole's body slowly faded off into the blades of grass.

Anya looked around for another figure. "...so, this is all going to happen to me...?"

Feliciano nodded. "It's sad that you have to ruin your surprises..." he stared off ahead of him. "But it has to be done, so you can leave this awful place."

Anya looked to him. "What makes it so awful?"

Romano waved his hand, irritated. "Peh! Everything is backwards in this place! Up is down and right is left! Birds swim and fish fly! Cats bark and-"

"Dogs meow!" Feliciano interrupted Romano.

Romano sighed, holding onto Feliciano's hand tighter. "I'll just be happy when you wake up and we can all leave this stupid place!"

Anya turned to Romano suddenly. "I'm _SLEEPING_?"

"Not exactly..." He raised a brow at her.

Feliciano smiled, pointing to a figure that was far away from them. "Look, Anya! There's another one!"

She started to walk faster towards the figure, and Romano huffed being pulled along. "This better be the last one! My feet are hurting!"

Anya stopped in front of the figure, still clinging to Feliciano. She moved a bit closer, trying to see his face. "It... it's too dark here, I can't see who that is..."

Feliciano tilted his head, and Anya reached up, but before she could touch the person they disappeared. "Ouuu...how creepy..."

Romano huffed. "Idiota! That was the man of your dreams, why did you make a move?"

Anya raised her brow, looking at Romano. "How was I supposed to know who he was?"

"We're only searching through _your dreams_!"

Feliciano pointed to a sign. "This way!" He giggled a bit.

Anya stared at the sign, it had the word, "passed" written on it.

Romano groaned, walking with Feliciano. "But my feet hurt, Feliciano! I want to go home!"

"My too, fratello, we'll be home soon!~"

Anya walked a bit slowly, and lowered her brows as they stopped at a pound. There was a sign pointing to the other side with a lonely road. The words "This way." painted sloppily on the wood. "UHG! I DO NOT WANT TO GET ALL WET, FELICIANO! CARRY ME!"

Feliciano flinched, and stared at his brother. "But fratello, you're so heavy!"

Anya looked at the water for a long while, letting the two go ahead of her. -... I have to... to get home, I have to cross...- She stepped into the water, following after the Italians, trying to catch up.

"Hurry idiota!"

"I'm trying!" She groaned, her steps heavy. "This water is so thi- AHHH!" She was sucked under neath the water, there didn't seem to be a bottom.

Feliciano ran back in with Romano, and they tried to grab her hand, but by the time they had made it to the spot she had sunk in, she was out of site.

Anya kicked her foot, trying to get away from whatever was pulling her under. She couldn't hold her breath for much longer. Everything was pitch black around her, and she squirmed as the bubbles started to escape her mouth. -Air... I need air... please God, oh please... not like this...- she finally let go of her breath, her head was dizzy, there was a pressure on her temples as her eyes forced shut, and her breathing slowly stopped.


	4. Your Past Will Haunt You

Anya flinched, feeling something flicking at the edge of her nose, and sneezed. She was forced to sit up. "u-..uhhg.." She coughed, water coming from the back of her throat. -I almost drowned.. God that hurt... I thought dreams were always painless?- She rubbed her head as she slowly opened her eyes, a huge grin was lingering by her face. "W.. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" She batted it away, but it only swept away like dust would.

"Hey dude! Chill out that's my face!" That familiar Texas drawl. Soon he reappeared in front of her, his long stripped bushy tail flicked her noise again as his cat ears twitched on his head.

"A- Alfred?" she looked around for the male, her brows lowered. "Oh hell no! You better not come out! I'll kick your ass for throwing me down that mother _fucking_ hole into this piece of sh-"

His hand covered her mouth, muffling her words. "Hey hey hey! Don't speak like that here, there are ears all around us you know, you better not piss off the queen."

His hand was slapped away. "FUCK THAT, YOU THREW ME IN A _HOLE_! I'M GUNA KICK YOUR ASS!" She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and he disappeared into dust again.

She growled, and he reappeared on the branch of a tree. "Geez dude, you get beaten up for helping a person these days!"

"_Help_ me? You didn't _help_ anyone! Now everyone is trapped in the place!"

"Heh... I'm trying to help you let go, Anya. You understand?"

He disappeared again. "No, I don't understand and no one is helping me!"

He reappeared sitting cross legged in front of her, his tail twitching behind him. "I'm trying, darlin'. You gotta give me time."

Anya looked at him, lowering her brows. "My heart... My dreams... What's next?"

Alfred's brows lowered at the sadness in her voice, and he wrapped his tail around her waist, pulling her into his lap. "Don't you worry, I'll make sure you're outta this room as fast as possible." He slid his arms around her tightly.

She watched him as she plopped into his lap, and sighed as she held onto his shoulders. "That didn't answer my question, Alfred..." She mumbled as she flicked his ear.

"The room I'm guarding is the room that'll lead you through your past." He kept his head hanging over her shoulder as he spoke to the ground. "It'll point out every single little mistake you've made. I'm not guna lie to ya' sweetheart, it'll hurt."

Anya stayed still, not wanting to move at all. She actually started to whimper. "I wanna go home... just take me home, Alfred...please?"

Alfred glared at the ground as the tone in her voice became sad, she was begging. "I wish I could...But from here on out I'm guna be with you every step, okay?" He rubbed her back gently. "I promise you, darlin'."

She nodded slowly, and backed away from him, rubbing her eyes. "Y..yea. Just get me outta here already.."

Alfred smiled a little bit, patting her head. "You have to lead the way, you have the key..." He pointed to the key that was cuffed on her wrist.

She stared at it, sighing a bit as she looked around for a door. "Where is the door, Alfred?"

He handed her a few pieces of chalk. "It's your past, you decide were to draw it."

Anya stared at the chalk, then slowly stood up, there was some sort of wall that kept them from going any farther into the forest. -I can't turn back now... even if I wanted to...- She slowly started to draw a large circle door.

Alfred watched her patiently, she slowly pulled away from the wall, and blinked. When she opened her eyes, there was the circle shaped door, wooden and waiting to be opened. She stared at the sign hung carefully on the knob. "Criticism."

"...I'm doing this...to go home..." She looked down at the keyhole, it was surrounded by childhood drawings she had made. "There's not turning back..." She gently pushed the key into the keyhole, turning it.

The tumblers inside made a loud click as the door crept open, and Alfred was suddenly by her side. "Ready?" He brushed his hand against hers with a smile.

She grabbed onto his hand tightly, nodding. "Ready..."

Alfred slowly stepped out of the room, still holding onto her hand, turning to her as she followed him out. The first memory had come quickly, and it surprised Anya. There was was a younger version of Anya, smiling to her sister, who was waving to her. "Anya-chan!"

"Nee-chaaaan!" Anya jumped into her sister's arms, and Isole giggled a little bit, holding her sister tightly.

"I'm so happy to see you, Anya. Ireland has been trying harder and harder to keep us apart." She nuzzled into Anya's tiny figure.

Anya laughed a little bit. "But I'm with my nee-chan now! so we can play!"

Isole nodded, leaning over to her sister, to face her. "Hey, Anya-chan, you wanna play a prank on Ireland?~"

Anya nodded, giggling as she ran off with her sister towards Ireland's home.

Alfred sighed a bit, pointing at the fading image. "This day, was the last time you saw Isole," he stopped, counting on his fingers. "...for 10 years."

He watched Anya's brows lower, and she slowly moved closer to him, hugging his arm tightly at the memory. "...So they're forcing it out of me? Every single memory.."

Alfred sighed, nodding slowly. "that's what we gotta do to get you back home, darlin'." He continued to walk forward, at a quick pace. "Hopefully we can make this go by quickly, I'd hate for you to have to stay here for much longer..." He looked off to the side, muttering. "People go insane in places like this..."

Anya kept up with him, walking passed countless over grown mushrooms and spider webs. "Alfred...?"

"Yea?" He looked down to her, his eyes glowing a bit.

"Why...is everything so big here?"

"Hah!~ No no Anya, these aren't big, you're just small."

Anya's brows started to arch, she thought he was making a joke about her height. "Stop making fun of me, you're really staring to piss me off!"

He waved his hands. "No! I really mean it, this is your mind, Anya. This is how you see yourself out in the world." He gave her a sad smile. "Small, and insignificant."

Anya's brows started to lower slowly. "...that's why?" She stared at the bushes around them.

"Yes, that's why Anya." He nudged her shoulder.

Anya stopped as another image floated in front of her.

Anya was sitting at Arthur's piano, practicing. Arthur smiled as he watched, and then slowly Ludwig crept into the room, listening to the music she produced. Arthur only noticed after Anya was done playing, and he turned to the German. "Ahh...Ludwig."

Anya pressed her hands down onto the keys at the name, hanging her head down in embarrassment. If she had known he was standing there, she wouldn't have carried on. The German smiled politely at Arthur and Anya. "Guten Abend." He said softly.

Arthur nodded his head. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, then we'll have our discussion."

"Not a problem at all." Ludwig slowly walked passed Arthur as he walked out. Towards Anya, who was still nervously fiddling with the keys. He leaned down, his arms on either side of her, and he started to make a familiar tune. "You play quiet beautifully, Anya."

He hands were hovering over the keys now, she was watching his hand move along smoothly. "U..uhm, thank you, Germany sir."

"How many times must I say it, Anya?" He chuckled a bit, softly nuzzling into her hair, taking in her scent. "Call me Ludwig." Her grabbed her wrists softly, they were tiny in his hands. "Here...let me help you..."

He started to guide her hands over the keys he had been playing, and then that memory faded.

Alfred had his head turned away from her, and sighed. "That's the day you fell in love." He looked back to Anya. "Not only with Ludwig, but with music. Your love of music gave you the ability to see the beauty in everything and everyone, but somehow you had forgotten there were some songs that were meant to be dark an evil. You fell too hard too fast and you ended up shattering as you hit the floor."

Anya slowly nodded. "I know, I've been reminded of this many times, Alfred." She continued on sadly. "For some reason I'm still surprised by it all..."

Alfred walked with her, sighing. "Now I think I oughta tell ya'," He kept his stare at the ground as he spoke. "This next one, it's guna hurt. I've seen it."

"What is it...?" She looked up at him.

"I can't just tell you, sweetheart." He looked back to her. "I can only lead you to it, the rest will be up to you."

Anya nodded, the road they were walking was now becoming narrower, the forest became closer to them as eyes batted their lashes, glowing off the moonlight above them. She slowly started to become drowsy, and then she heard a giggle. She looked up, and an image suddenly threw itself in front of her.

Her little brother, Oublie, was running anxiously out of her home. She called after him, she was younger but only by three years. "Obby! Please be careful!~"

He laughed, running towards town. "I will be sis!"

The memory faded, and Anya tilted her head a bit. "That didn't hurt me, it was only Obby." She smiled at the thought of her brother.

Alfred closed his eyes, staying silent for a minute. "That was the day he was told he could fight for his independence."

Anya's smile faded as she shuttered, and forced herself to walk again. "Alright, lets go."

Her voice cracked, and Alfred noticed it. He stayed still, and lowered his brows as he pulled her into him, hugging her tightly. "Admit it..." he nuzzled against her head softly. "You have to admit you're hurt...the door won't show up unless you admit that it hurt you."

"No...it didn't hurt me..." She pushed on him, wiggling. "Let go of me."

Alfred listened to the tone in her voice, it revealed that she was holding in a lot more than she should. He pulled her away from him, looking her in the eye. "Anya, you know that's a lie, you're a terrible liar."

She shoved him away from her, angrily. "Shut the fuck up, Alfred!"

"I told you, I have to get you outta here!" He growled.

"I'm not admitting to something that isn't true!"

"You're going to stand here and let yourself believe that? You're little brother, _your own _little brother walking out on you doesn't h-"

"_FINE_!" Anya interrupted. "It fucking _hurt_! It hurt me more than _anything ever has in my life_! Are you happy now? Take me home!" She curled up, leaning against the trunk of a twisted tree, sniffing.

Alfred placed his hand on her forehead gently. "Anya..." He flinched as she suddenly fell back, into the tree, as it it were just a hologram. "Anya!" He tried to reach for her as she fell, but he could go through it like she did.

Anya found herself falling again curled up tightly. She couldn't scream, the tears looked like bubbles as they were pulled from her face. She let herself relax. -Oublie...- she felt herself break through another roof, coughing loudly as she felt the pain rush through her spine. "Goddamn it!" She winced, and closed her eyes tightly. Every move she made brought pain to her body. She let her arms fall limply to the front of her. -N..no..- She took a deep breath.

Then she was cold...


	5. Madness is Beautiful

Anya coughed, waking up to muffled yells and tapping on the window. "Oh thank goodness she's alive!" Anya flinched at the tone and accent. "Hurry and unlock the door, Anya~ the tea is getting cold!"

There was another voice now, it was gentler. "Anya! Come on, get up!" The tapping continued, almost non-stop.

Anya slowly pushed herself off the floor, her body was sore, she didn't want to move anymore. -Why do I keep getting hurt today?- She looked up towards the window and was surprised to see her Sister Katalina, who had tattered torn up looking ears, and Arthur, wearing a top hat and a tattered suit. "Nee-chan?" She winced as she stood up.

Katalina giggled. "Come on Anya! Open the door!~"

Anya blinked, and then turned to the door. She lowered her brows as she looked down to the cuff. The key was still dangling off of it."Nee-chan..." She slowly walked to the door. "What door are you guarding?"

Katalina tugged at the door. "Just hurry! The tea! The tea!" She whined, and Anya sighed. Her sister was clearly going mad. She tried to push the key into the keyhole, but it was as if something was blocking it. Katalina pouted from the window. "Say you'll have tea with us first!"

Anya raised her brow at her sister's behavior, this wasn't like her at all. "You already know I will, Katalina, now let me open the door!"

"You have to _say_ you'll do it!"

"Fine! I'll have tea with you, now please! Let me open the door!" Anya tugged at the door knob.

Katalina giggled. "As you wish~!"

The door suddenly swung open, pulling Anya out of the room. She rubbed her head as she looked up to her sister and Arthur. "G..gah.."

"Come, come, come!" Katalina pulled her up, and towards the table, sitting her down. "Oh, Anya we have so much, much, much to talk about!" She threw down a tea cup in front of Anya, and Arthur poured the tea, chuckling as he skipped to his seat. "How are you feeling? Hmhmhmmmmm?"

Anya stared at her sister awkwardly, and then stared down into the cup. There was no bottom to it, the tea was just pooling into the tiny plate underneath it. "Well... I guess... I'm confused...I ran into the Italian brothers and they didn't help me, I found Alfred and he didn't help me either..."

"And?" She urged her sister to continue as she chewed on her bunny ear.

"...and you've gone completely mad..."

Katalina and Arthur laughed hysterically. "We've gone mad!~" Arthur repeated. "No my dear girl, in this world you are the only one who is mad. Why, it is mad to not be mad, do you understand?"

"No..." She sighed. "I don't understand anything about this place..."

"Left is really right and right is really left! Up is down and down is up, right is wrong and wrong is right. Madness is beautiful and sanity is ugly." He chuckled, his eyes hollow. "This is your mind my dear girl, but at the moment, you are not the one who is controlling it!~"

"What? The who's controlling it?" Anya perked up.

"The other you!" Katalina pointed to her sister's forehead. "The you that yourself is hiding away!"

Arthur nodded. "You're subconscious." He threw a different cup to Anya, and Katalina giggled as she tossed her tea filled cup into the air, catching the liquid into a different one before it splattered onto the table in front of her.

Anya shook her head, tracing over the table cloth. "So...nee-chan, what door are you and Arthur guarding?"

"Door?" She blinked in confusion. "Door door door. Isole Del Destino, door. Destino...door. Destiny. DOOR TO DESTINY!"

Arthur threw his arms up. "TEN POINTS! SWITCH SEATS!" He shot up out of his seat and ran around the table.

Katalina followed after him, dragging Anya out of her seat. "SWITCH SEATS SWITCH SEATS!"

Anya was dragged along, and winced as her sister pushed her into a smaller seat. Katalina plopped into the throne looking chair Arthur had previously been sitting in. "That was fun!~"

Arthur chuckled, nodding. "Indeed it was, my dear." He turned back to Anya. "Now, we would like to get out of this wretched place as well. All you need to do is let Katalina tell you your Destiny and you will be off to your next door!~"

Anya lowered her brows. "She already told me, when I was younger."

"Ahh~ but she only told you a little bit of it!" He pointed his finger upward. "You know, Destinies aren't just a word long. they can take up pages, books, WHY, EVEN SENTENCES!"

Anya stared at him, and then looked to her sister, who was staring at the tea pot. "I want to say it."

Arthur waggled his finger. "No no nooo~"

"But I want to!"

"You can't!"

"Say what?" Anya interrupted.

"The 'C' word!" Katalina giggled as Arthur nodded.

"...'C' word...?"

Arthur nodded again. "You know, 'C'. 'A'. 'T'."

Anya raised a brow at him as he chuckled. "Why can't we say that?"

"Because, the little one will panic if we-..."

"CAT CAT CAT!" Katalina suddenly screamed.

Anya fell back as another being tackled her out of her seat. "CAT! CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT!" The tiny body slowly sat up, pulling on Anya's face. "CAT! ARE YOU THE CAT? ARE YOU THE CAT?"

Anya winced as her cheeks were forced outwards. "A- Ahh!" She pulled the body away. "Get off me yo-..." She stared at him. It was Oublie, with round mousey ears and a long thin tail behind him. "...Obby...?"

"Now now now!" Arthur picked Oublie up by his ear, placing him back in the tea pot. "Sleep dearest Oublie."

"Come up!" Katalina tugged her sister up, and pushed her back into her chair. "Now, I hear you wanna get outta here, QUICK, and PAINLESS." Katalina left Anya no time to respond. "Well that's good, that means I don't have to pinch you, like this." She'd pinch her sister's arm harshly.

Anya winced, pulling away. "Oww!"

Katalina clapped her hands, and so did Arthur. "Goodie! You're awake!" She crawled onto the table, grabbing her sister's forehead. "Now hold still!" Katalina concentrated on her sister for a long time, and Anya closed her eyes as she leaned into her sister's hands. It had been some time since she felt her sister's touch, and it upset her a bit.

Anya gasped as she saw the images flashing quickly under her eye lids. "Okii dokii!~" Katalina giggled. "All done, are you ready to hear what happens to you?~"

Anya nodded slowly. "I suppose..."

Katalina talked a bit quickly as she dropped lumps of sugar in her sister's cup. "You're life will be..." she paused, stopping all movement. "happy."

"Happy?" Anya tilted her head. "That doesn't make se-" She was pulled out of her chair again, Arthur and Katalina skipped, tugging her into the garden.

"We'd love it if you'd stay for tea, but we realize you're very busy. So off you go into the hole!~" Katalina smiled, stopping. "I love you, Anya-chan!~ I'll see you soon, I promise.

Anya looked around as they stopped. "Well which way do I g-..." Anya was hit over the head, hard, and her body fell forward into a rabbit hole.

"Goodbye, Omoto-chan! Goooodbyyyyye!~" Katalina waved to her sister as she rolled down the hole, slowly coming to a stop in a little comfortable home.

"You poor little thing..."


	6. The Game of Chance

There was a hand gently placed over Anya's forehead. "Hey, brea. Wake up."

Anya's eyes fluttered, slowly opening to look up at her father figure, and leader, Jacob Keenan. "...Keenan?" She looked him over, and then stopped at the heart shaped patch that was sewn into his white suit. It had the letter "A" embedded inside of it. "W..What are you doing here?"

"Well...I live here, sweetie." He gently pulled her to her feet, and she leaned on him heavily. "How's your head?" He looked to the back of her head, gently brushing the hair out of his way to examine the bump that was left by her sister.

"It...hurts..." She winced as the hair moved around it.

"Well..." Another voice came from the right of her. "That's no surprise...you were hit hard enough." It was Her sister's leader and father figure, Kyoshi Yatami.

She blinked, and then looked at his hanfu. There was the same heart sewed into it, but it had the number 10 inside of it. "..." She looked down at the key, and then back up to Keenan. "What door are you guarding?"

Keenan rubbed his head. "Uh...The doors of Chance."

"_Doors_?" Anya flinched at the word. "There's more than one?"

Keenan nodded slowly. "Unfortunately yes," He cleared his throat. "These doors will lead you into the chances you'll have to take later on in life. I promise you won't remember this." Keenan sighed.

"W..why would I forget?" She lowered her brows.

"Because this side of the world is designed by an idiot..." Kyo said, irritated. "If you hadn't have kept all those feelings inside of you in the first place I could be in my home reading!"

Anya lowered her brows. "Well _excuse me_. If I had known I'd be thrown in holes, breaking through roofs, and hit over the head I would have never done it!"

Keenan placed his hand on Anya's shoulder. "Now Anya, I need you to focus..." He gently lead her to one of the doors, and Kyo followed behind them, still irritated. "Look at these doors..." He pointed to the doors in front of her. "One of them will lead you to a good event in your life, and the other...will lead you to a bad one." He rubbed her shoulder a bit, lowering his brows as he looked down at his daughter. "Oublie wants to fight you for his independence... you can choose to give it to him... or you can fight him."

Anya stood at the doors for a long time. Slowly the signs appeared. "Fight." and the other. "Freedom." She slowly walked towards the "Fight" door, her mind racing and bombarding her with predictions. -What if he ends up hating me...? What if I kill him...? What if he kills me...- She took a deep breath, and slowly slid the key inside of the keyhole. The door creaked open, and the "Freedom" door slowly vanished.

Keenan took her hand, leading her through the door. "Come on..."

She twitched, holding onto his hand tightly as they stepped out into what appeared to be an old battle field. It was her home. They had destroyed it fighting Oublie for his rights. She gripped onto his hand, turning her head away from this place she was lead into. She stepped over bodies and guns that had been dropped as they went on. "I'm sorry Anya..." Keenan spoke as he looked around at his country. "This land is beautiful...But it looks like you're willing to let your feelings get in the way of your people."

She nodded slowly, and then stopped as two more doors appeared in front of her. "Loved Ones." was written on one of the doors, and on the other... "Your Life." She flinched at the words, and lowered her brows, backing away from the doors. She had already seen enough. "Anya," Kyo looked to her, and then back to the doors. "just choose..."

Anya shook her head, trembling. "No...I can't." She let herself fall back, shaking her head. The answer should be obvious to her, why did she even need to think about it? "I don't know... what to do..."

Keenan patted her head softly, and sighed. "Anya, you'll have to choose eventually..." He looked to the doors. "It's better you choose now. Plus, the faster you choose, the fast you can go home and forget this ever happened."

Anya sniffled, slowly raising her head up to look at the doors. She let herself be pulled up again by Keenan, and cautiously walked to one of the doors. "Loved Ones." She slid the key into the keyhole, and winced as a white light consumed the three of them. They stood, looking over Anya with her family and friends, she was smiling in a hospital bed. "You almost had to give your life to protect the ones you love most, Anya..." Keenan smiled at her. "You have a heart of gold..."

Anya smiled, rubbing her eyes as she stared down at herself, wincing as Ludwig kissed her forehead. She watched as her sister embraced her as if it were the last time she ever would, and laughed as her nephew put flowers into a vase near her bed.

She turned her head as three doors appeared. She stared at them, waiting. The others stared as the signs started to appear slowly. "Friends." ..."Family." ..."Ludwig." All three of them lowered their brows at the choices, and Anya's hand started to shake. -How am I supposed to choose between them?- She studied each door carefully. -If I choose my family.. I loose my friends, and Ludwig.. If I choose Ludwig I loose my family and friends.. if I choose my friends...- She stopped, something clicked in her mind. -My friends...- she smiled as she rushed to the door.

Keenan and Kyo quickly followed after her, surprised that she wasted no time at all opening the door, "Friends." They looked inside as Anya ran passed the door frame. Keenan raised his brow, everything...was normal. "What...?" He stepped inside looking around. "Anya?"

She was pointing down into the fields. "Keenan!"

Keenan turned his head, quickly making his way to Anya, looking down into the fields. "What is it?"

Anya was standing with her friends, taking a picture together, and everyone was there. Her sister and all. "I chose my friends..." She smiled warmly down to Ludwig, who was laughing as he pushed a flower behind her ear. "Because they're _all_ my friends. Every last one of them."

Keenan chuckled a bit, ruffling Anya's hair. "Heh...wow, what a loop hole."

Anya and Keenan turned as Kyo pointed to another door. "Hey..." he said, raising his brow. "There's another one..."

Anya tilted her head, there was only that one door. Keenan and Kyo slowly started to disappear, along with the image behind her. She held her head up, a little braver now. The door started to expose the word, "Home." on it. She slowly slid the key into the keyhole. -Home...-

Her eyes widened as the door was torn off, and she was sucked inside. "A- Ahhhh!"


	7. The Forgetmenot Room

Anya was thrown down a tunnel. She groaned as she hit against the walls, and again when she finally rolled out, thrown against a different wall. "Oh...Dear Lord that hurt..." She curled up a bit, her body was almost completely numb from all of the pain she had already endured.

"Anya." There was a voice from behind her as she sat up.

Before she had the chance to turn around she felt strong arms around her. "I'm so glad you made it this far..."

The accent was familiar. "...Ludwig?" She traced over his hands, smiling when she felt him nod against her neck. "Oh, Luddy! I'm so glad you're here! You won't believe what I've-..."

She turned to see Ludwig, white bunny ears, dressed properly. "seen..." She tilted her head to the right, and then smiled as she forced herself to stand on her knees. She moved closer to him, and he watched her, his cheeks etched red as he saw her reach for one of his ears. "Awww, Ludwig bunny!~"

"Yes..." he kept his arms around her waist, then suddenly pulled away, looking at a pocket watch. "Verdammt!" He shot up, and pulled Anya to the door he was guarding. "Anya, quickly open this door!"

She stared at it. "What door is this?"

"The Forgetmenot Room." He held onto her hand tightly. "This will lead you through a few of the friends you've had throughout your life, and what you've done to loose them."

Anya raised her brow, Ludwig is guarding the door that's about friendship? How weird..."Alright..." She leaned down, sliding the key into the keyhole. She took the first step out, smiling a little bit as she looked around.

She seemed a little braver, and Ludwig took note of it, smiling as he walked quickly into the darkness of the forest ahead of them, refusing to let go of Anya's hand. "The queen will have our heads if we're late!"

"Late?" Anya stared up at Ludwig. "Late for what?"

"To get you to the last door, Anya!" He said a bit frantically. "The sooner we get you out, the sooner Anya can come back."

She looked utterly confused. "Huh? I don't wanna come back to this place, Luddy." She frowned as she tried to keep up with him.

"No," he said as he turned his head away. "We're all waiting for you, to be absolutely mad again." He smiled happily. "Like the rest of us."

"But I'm not mad, I was never mad."

"Neither were your brother and sister, Arthur and Katalina, but in this world they are. If you replaced our Anya here, who do you think has replaced you out there?"

"...my mad self."

"Correct."

"She's probably running a muck! Why didn't anyone tell me this before now?"

"Because they just want to get her back before she really messes things up..." He'd look around, then stopped in front of a figure. "This is Ireland," He said as he motioned towards the red headed man before her. "You used to be friends with this man, ja?"

"Not exactly..." She turned her head away. "You already know what happened, Ludwig."

"Nein." He stood straight. "I know what happened between you in this world, but not out in the other world."

"He took me away from my sister when we were both younger." She bit her lip. "He did nothing but ruin my country, so Arthur took me away from him."

"Then that is the problem." He said walking passed Ireland's figure. "You let his brother get a hold of you instead of sticking with him. He became jealous and stopped talking to you."

Anya's brows lowered as she was being dragged along now. "...I never knew.."

"You weren't supposed to know." he sighed as his ear twitched. He looked at the pocket watch. "We're late!"

"We are?" She questioned.

"The queen will have our heads! Oh no, we're late we're late!" He started to walk faster, gripping onto Anya's hand tightly.

Anya tried to keep up with him. "L..Ludwig! Calm down! We'll be fine!"

"No no no!" He protested as another figure appeared in front of them. "We don't have time!"

Anya stared as the figure turned. His face was familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "...Ludwig."

He stopped his panicking at the sound of her voice. "Oh," he looked at the figure. "you don't know him?"

"...I...think I might..." She stepped a bit closer, but Ludwig pulled her back.

"This is Oublie, now."

She froze, staring at her little brother. He was a teenager, where has the time gone?

Ludwig continued, "He slipped away from you very slowly, and is now starting to turn against you." he sighed, walking passed the figure again, but was suddenly stopped when Anya didn't move. "Anya?"

"...I lost him?" She managed to choke. "I lost my little brother...and he hates me?"

Ludwig looked away. "...Anya, let's move on, okay?" he gently tugged at her arm, and she let herself be pulled away from her teenaged brother. "I'm sorry Anya..." He stopped, turning towards her as he stared down.

She looked up to him, she was trying to hide the sadness in her eyes, but they watered up. Slowly a tear dripped down the side of her face, and Ludwig's brows lowered. "No no," He started to mess with her arms a bit. "Don't you cry! If you cry...if you cry you'll only make things worse!"

She let out a whine before she let her legs collapse under her. "I wanna go home! I hate this place! Take me home, please!" She let her head hang as she trembled. "You forced me to open my heart and dreams, You made me re-open wounds, and now you're doing this? I've had enough!"

Ludwig stood, letting her scream and cry all she wanted. "...We would have been late anyway..." He said as he sat down in front of her, holding his arms out to her.

She sniffed, and let herself fall into him. "I hate this place, Ludwig."

"I know you do..." He sighed as he slowly pulled the hair tie from her pony tail. "None of us like it here, but we're all stuck until you can be free..." He gathered her hair up again into her pony tail, but replaced the hair tie with a ribbon.

"Why am I even here? I don't understand..."

"You're here because your mind finally had enough." He played with her pony tail. "You kept keeping things in, you never took the time to take out your anger or sadness on something or someone...and you've made yourself believe that you do not hate, at all."

"I don't hate..."

"That is a lie."

"How? How do you even know anything about me?"

"Because I'm part of your mind...and if you don't start taking care of it, you will lose it. A mind is a terrble thing to waste, Anya."

She stayed quiet, and then let out a sigh as she fiddled with the buttons of his waist coat. "...Then, if you're part of my mind...who do I hate?"

He chuckled quietly. "I can not tell you such things. You haven't admitted to hating this person yet, so I have no idea who it is, but I have a pretty good feeling I know."

Anya closed her eyes softly. "When can I go home...?"

"You have one last door to open," he looked down at her. "With the queen..."

She shifted her eyes up to his. "How do I get to the queen?"

"You let me lead you to her."

Anya slowly pushed herself up, smiling a little bit. "Will you lead me to her, Ludwig?"

"Are you sure you're prepared...?" He brushed the hair from her face. "Do you remember, you have to be fully prepared."

"Yea..." She stood up, just as Ludwig did. "I'm ready, I wanna go home..."

Ludwig nodded, holding his hand out to her. "Don't let go, okay?"

Anya laced their fingers. "Not for the world."

She followed Ludwig as he lead her over a bridge, and through a daisy garden. He stopped as they approached a door with a heart and a crown inside of it. "Anya, are you ready?"

She stared at the door, and then at the key on her wrist. "I'm ready..."

Ludwig let go of her hand, and smiled a bit. "Unlock it..."

He started to fade away as Anya slid the key into the keyhole, she let the door slowly push it's self open before a welcoming voice called to her. "Come inside, sweetie." Anya stepped into the room, letting the door close, and disappear behind her.


	8. Hello, Dreamer

Anya stood in the darkness, staring at a spot light that was laying a head of her. -I've already been through so much...- she thought, looking down as she clutched the spot over her heart. -Why am I so scared...?-

"Why do you ask such stupid questions, stupid girl."

Anya shot up at the voice, shifting her eyes around, looking for someone, anyone that could help her out of the darkness. "W..who are you? Please, can you help me out?"

"Out?" The voice scoffed. "_You _want out? And what the hell makes you think you're so special? We all want things, dear. But will we get them? No." The voice started to fade. "Walk towards that spot light, don't make me wait any longer."

Anya stared at the spot, and sniffed, trembling as she walked towards it. -I'm not afraid...I'm not afraid...- She slowly stepped into the light, looking around the dark silence. She heard something jingle and looked down to her wrist. The cuff and key were gone. Her heart began to race. -Oh no, oh no. How do I get out now? What do I do? What do I do?- She felt her head drop into the palms over her hand, then she twitched at the sensation of someone's arms around her.

"Don't cry, Anya-chan!~" The voice was giddy, Feliciano.

"Feli!" She turned to see no one there. "F...Feli?" She turned her head in every direction, and flinched at the voices.

"Come on dude, you can do it! Just walk into the darkness!" Alfred called out to her.

"But...how do I get home?"

"You'll know when you get there, Anya." Ludwig responded.

"Yea, omoto-chan! Believe in us, heheh!" Katalina giggled.

Anya stared off into the darkness, and rubbed her eyes.

"To get home, Anya." Arthur said in a hush tone. "You want to get there, don't you? Everyone's waiting."

"That's right, idiota!" Romano huffed. "Now hurry and get the hell out of here! I have water in my shoes!"

"Brea, We'll be right here next to you soon," Keenan called.

"Yes...now please, hurry. We need you to get home." Kyo said afterwards.

Anya felt her heart flutter as she took a step into the darkness, then she found herself running through it, her family and friends cheering her on. She stopped as she saw the rabbit hole she had been thrown down. She smiled as she rushed into it. "I'm home-..."

She found herself in a courtyard, the others surrounding one single door. then she looked to a properly dressed woman, Samantha Keenan, her mother. "Anya," She raised her brow as she slowly walked towards the small country. "You managed to come face to face with everything you're afraid of." She stopped in front of her, looking down. "You've finally excepted that you're afraid. You took a step into darkness, not know what was ahead of you, and you took chances, knowing in the back of your mind if you made a mistake, it was unerasable."

Anya lowered her brows. "I...I did just want-.."

"You just wanted to go home?" Sam circled around Anya.

"Y..yes."

"No, it runs so much deeper than that, Anya." She stood once again in front of her. "You've been afraid all your life. You've always seen yourself as the weakling, but you kept it inside of yourself. Though you may not realize it..." She paused for a long moment. "this was all your doing. You let yourself be thrown down that hole, and into this...Wonderland."

"But I di-.."

"You let yourself bottle everything up until your mind finally couldn't take anymore. This is your subconscious reaching out for help, from us." Sam held out a small golden key. "It's time for you to go home, Anya. Whatever is beyond this door...you may choose to stay, of you may go."

Sam stepped out of the way, and the others watched Anya stare at the door in interest. She was contemplating it. -If I stay...just a little longer, I can dig deeper...but what if I end up not wanting to go home...?- She took a deep breath as she walked passed her friends, and smiled as she finally slid the last key into the keyhole, before turning it, she looked at everyone. "Thank you...for helping me..." She turned the key.

It shattered. They all stopped in shock as Anya stared down at the little pieces. "...oh shi-.."

She fell through the floor, and tore through her surrounding environments as if they were pages to a story book, and she finally fell back out of the rabbit hole.

She felt her body shaking, and a muffled voice. "Hey! Hey dude? Wake up!"

She opened her eyes slowly, and rubbed her temples. "...Uhgg...my head." She lifted her body. "What the hell happened?"

Alfred leaned over, staring into her eyes. "You passed out at work again, bro. You should really consider staying home and sleeping tomorrow, you know?"

Anya lowered her brows a bit. "It was a dream...? Oh thank God it was a dream!" She smiled brightly as she stood from her chair. "No, not a dream. That was a damn nightmare."

Alfred raised a brow, staring at Anya. "Huh? What the heck are you talking about?"

"Nothing," She closed her eyes as she sighed in relief. "I hate to admit it... but I feel so much better..."

Alfred smiled, and rested his elbow on her shoulder as he flicked her pony tail. "Hey...Anya?"

She turned her head to him. "Hm, what is it Alfred?"

He lightly tightened her pony tail. "Where'd you get this ribbon from?"

* * *

><p>The End~<p> 


End file.
